Taking The Chance
by Valhova
Summary: Slash, Chazz/Jimmy. Lo que quería estaba justo frente a él: Era Jimmy. Y Chazz pensaba tomarlo.


_Hace algunos días vi "Blades of Glory" . Los protagonistas, dos patinadores artísticos, son heterosexuales, pero al mismo tiempo se comportan tan… Gay. Están demasiado pendiente uno del otro como para ser normal. Y la trama se desarrolla de una manera muy divertida. A mí me encantó ^^_

**Taking The Chance**

Estaban practicando su nueva rutina en el viejo almacén de pescado congelado que un amigo le había prestado al entrenador Robert. La pareja debía efectuar un triple salto de manera coordinada pero no les estaba yendo nada bien hasta el momento. Por un lado, Jimmy parecía hacer una mala caída la mayoría de las veces. Y cuando finalmente lograba hacerlo, era Chazz quien realizaba el salto sin la fuerza suficiente para completar su tercer giro en el aire. El resultado en cada caso era siempre el mismo: uno de los dos terminaba en el suelo, deslizándose sin control sobre el hielo.

Los patinadores lo intentaron una vez más. Ejecutaron alguna vueltas alrededor de la pista antes de acelerar hasta alcanzar la velocidad necesaria que requería ese tipo de salto. Sin embargo, no calcularon bien la distancia que les separaba esta vez y ese fallo imperdonable les hizo chocar en el aire. La caída fue estrepitosa, aunque no salieron heridos. Lo único seriamente dañado había sido su orgullo. Ambos se sintieron ridículos de cometer ese error típico de principiantes.

A un costado de la pista, Jesse trató de contener la risa al verles; ellos estaban actuando de forma ridícula, en serio que sí. Junto a él, el entrenador Robert no parecía nada divertido con aquella situación. De seguir así alguno de ellos podría lastimarse seriamente y su entrenamiento ya había tenido un serio retraso debido a la fractura de tobillo que sufrió Chazz durante las Olimpiadas de Invierno en Montreal.

El hombre cruzó sus brazos y dio un paso al frente.

-¡Me tienen harto! –gritó de repente- ¡No puedo creer que no puedan completar un movimiento que a estas alturas de su carrera ya deberían hacer con los ojos cerrados!

Todavía en el suelo, Jimmy se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, entrenador. Trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Chazz se puso en pie sin decir nada. Cuando su entrenador estaba furioso no era una buena idea que él le replicara. Generalmente eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. Le tendió la mano al rubio y el otro aceptó la ayuda para levantarse. Robert les lanzó una mirada penetrante que prometía todo tipo de pesadillas si no lo hacían mejor la próxima vez. Después suspiró.

-Tomaremos un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? Quince minutos. Si luego de ese tiempo, ustedes no me muestran ese triple salto, les juro por Dios…

No dijo más, pero no era necesario hacerlo. La pareja dio un paso atrás, comprendiendo implícitamente el resto del mensaje. Robert _nunca_ amenazaba en vano.

Jesse decidió aproximarse al grupo y colocó una mano en el hombro de Robert.

-¿Qué tal un café caliente? Estoy seguro que te hará bien.

-Sí, es verdad. Este par de cabezas huecas me van a dejar calvo uno de estos días debido al estrés. Ya no les aguanto, de veras, Jesse. Sus estupideces me van a volver loco.

Pero mentía, y todos los sabían. Detrás de toda aquella regañina interminable se escondía un cariño sincero que Chazz y Jimmy apreciaban como si proviniera del padre que ellos nunca habían tenido -Y Jimmy también lo sentía así, pues Darren MacElroy, su padre adoptivo, jamás le brindó amor verdadero-. Un cariño que ellos también sentían hacia Robert y Jesse. La amistad que les unía era sólida y sincera. Aunque a veces enfrentara ese tipo de altibajos.

Cuando la pareja se fue, Chazz y Jimmy se miraron uno al otro un instante y luego sonrieron con alivio. Chazz se encogió literalmente de hombros y luego se deslizó suavemente sobre el hielo hasta una de las cajas de pescado congelado. Allí se sentó y le hizo una seña a su compañero para que hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

-Muy bien, MacElroy. Tiempo de hablar –comenzó el mayor una vez que el otro se le había unido.

-¿De qué? –respondió el rubio, extrañado.

-Del clima, genio. ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Has estado distraído todo el día y quiero saber por qué!

Jimmy le respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo no he estado distraído en lo absoluto. Y no te metas donde no te llaman, ¿vale?

-Es mi problema también cuando tus errores afectan el trabajo en equipo. Y por Dios que pienso patear tu flacucho trasero si el entrenador me castiga a _mí_ por _tu_ culpa.

-Eso sería imposible –arrugó el ceño-. Soy un patinador clásico de mucho talento, ¿recuerdas? Mi ejecución _siempre_ resulta según los libros. Es simplemente perfecta.

-Ajá –Chazz rodó los ojos, sabiendo muy bien que ésa sería su respuesta. Vaya sorpresa-. Y una mierda es perfecta. Te has caído no menos de cien veces esta mañana. Das pena, chico.

Jimmy abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, boqueando como un pez. Estaba indignado con la acusación de su compañero. Apuntó su dedo a la nariz del otro, mostrando un gesto amenazador.

-No comprendo por qué te quejas tanto. Tú has terminado en el suelo el mismo número de veces que yo, idiota.

-Pero yo sólo quería mostrar un poco de solidaridad contigo, princesa. Nada más. Me caí a propósito, eso es todo. No me hubiese gustado que te vieras _tan_ patético junto a un patinador de mi calibre.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! Y no me llames así.

-¿Cómo? ¿Princesa? ¿Te gustaría más que te llamara entonces príncipe? –Jimmy amenazó con darle un puñetazo y él se echó atrás rápidamente- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Joder, qué carácter.

Chazz trató de mantenerse serio, pero no pudo. No estaba en su personalidad comportarse como un adulto durante mucho tiempo. Y Jimmy era tan gracioso… Se divertía mucho a su lado porque _siempre_ era fácil sacarle de sus casillas. Cuando estaban juntos, él nunca llegaba a aburrirse. Todavía había un espíritu de rivalidad que les impulsaba constantemente a tratar de superarse uno al otro en la pista de hielo y muchas veces usaban ese sentimiento como arma para molestarse entre ellos, aunque esta vez no había una verdadera mala intensión detrás de todo eso. Discutían todo el tiempo, pero ya no en plan serio.

Jimmy cruzó sus brazos y resopló.

-Te odio, Michaels. De veras que sí.

Chazz dejó escapar una carcajada sincera.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo podrías? No hay chica que se me resista en todo el mundo.

-¡Pero yo no soy una chica!

-Oh, vamos. Sabes bien que detrás de ese pelo rubio tuyo lleno de bucles y esa apariencia delicada se esconde toda una mujer. Por algo ocupas el lugar de la _chica_ en esta pareja, ¿no?

Y apenas dijo eso se levantó y alejó del otro patinando de prisa.

-Eres hombre muerto, Chazz Michael Michaels. –respondió el rubio y luego se lanzó tras el otro.

No había mucho espacio hacia donde correr. Chazz lo sabía y no le importaba. Él sólo estaba bromeando con el otro. Estaba seguro que el rubio no se había ofendido realmente por lo que había dicho. Ellos ahora eran verdaderos amigos. Se deslizó aprisa a través de la pista, escuchando las amenazas de Jimmy tras de él. Para cuando el más joven le alcanzó y derribó, ambos estaban muertos de risa. Sintió un intenso frío en el pecho cuando cayó sobre el hielo, pero se recobró pronto. Era más alto y más robusto que el otro y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de poder invertir sus posiciones.

La respiración de ambos era agitada cuando Jimmy terminó de espalda en el hielo con Chazz sentado sobre su cadera, sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza gracias a la fuerza de sus manos. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado debido a la carrera y sus hermosas hebras doradas estaban algo desarregladas. Chazz pensó fugazmente que se veía muy atractivo, pero alejó inmediatamente ese pensamiento, sintiéndose aterrado y algo excitado al mismo tiempo. Que fuera un adicto al sexo no le daba derecho a desear a su compañero. Valoraba mucho su amistad como para arriesgarse a perderla por un calentón.

Y no estaba dispuesto a confesarse todavía que ese… _calentón_ no desaparecía desde el final de las Olimpiadas de Invierno. No señor. Se trataba simplemente de la enfermedad que le aquejaba y le hacía pensar en el rubio día y noche, a toda hora y sin descanso. Debería subir la dosis de su medicina; así tal vez pudiera alejar de su mente el deseo constante por probar sus labios y el recuerdo de su olor que le acompañaba a todas partes.

Cerró sus ojos un instante, tratando de contener el ardiente deseo de besarlo.

No había esperanza de que Jimmy pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos. Después de todo, él tenía una relación con Katie que parecía estable. Ellos formaban una gran pareja, aunque…

Un momento.

Chazz se dio cuenta repentinamente que no había visto a Katie en _días_.

Sus ojos hicieron una conexión directa con los ojos del otro y luego lanzó la pregunta que le interesaba directamente.

-¿Dónde está Katie, Jimmy?

-¿Qué?

Jimmy se había divertido bastante hasta el momento, pero escuchar esa pregunta alejó todo el buen humor. Chazz notó la repentina seriedad de su rostro y luego cómo forcejeaba por liberar sus brazos. Y él no pensaba dejarle ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Dónde diablos está Katie? –insistió. El rubio imprimió más fuerza en tratar de liberarse.

-Déjame ir.

-No hasta que respondas mi pregunta.

-No pienso responderte nada. ¡Y suéltame!

-No señor. ¡MacElroy, háblame!

-NO

-¡Hazlo, maldita sea!

-YA NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS, ¿OK?

La respuesta del rubio le causó tanta sorpresa que olvidó mantener el agarre en sus muñecas. Jimmy aprovechó la oportunidad; empujó al mayor, que cayó de espalda en el hielo, mientras él se ponía de pie. Chazz se levantó en seguida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ya no están juntos?

-Sólo… Déjame en paz.

Jimmy le dio la espalda a su compañero y comenzó a alejarse. El moreno quiso ir tras él pero su entrenador regresó en ese momento. El descanso se había terminado. Chazz maldijo internamente su mala suerte.

-Muy bien, damas. Quiero ver ahora ese triple salto –les dijo. Sostenía una taza de café humeante en su mano y parecía de mejor humor.

Robert esperaba que el pequeño descanso que les había dado a los muchachos diera resultado, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. El desempeño de ambos sólo empeoró durante el resto del día. Parecía que habían perdido de repente toda la compenetración que habían alcanzado los últimos meses. Ya no se apreciaba el trabajo en equipo. Era como si dos completos extraños estuvieran frente a él ahora. Incluso Jesse parecía desconcertado con lo que veía ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Su ejecución fue tan mala que decidió parar el entrenamiento mucho antes de lo acostumbrado. No tenía sentido continuar así como estaban. Aquello era sólo una pérdida de tiempo para todos. Completamente furioso les ordenó quitarse los patines y recoger todas sus cosas mientras él iba a encender el vehículo –aunque probablemente sólo quería descargar su frustración gritando un poco a la intemperie-. Para cuando la pareja se montó en la camioneta, Robert les esperaba delante del volante con un semblante que no mostraba emoción alguna.

***

Durante la cena los tres permanecieron en un silencio incómodo. El entrenador Robert se sentía decepcionado con el desempeño de los muchachos y también estaba preocupado por ellos; quizás estaba presionándoles demasiado o puede que sólo estuvieran cansados. Ya pensaría esa noche si sería aconsejable otorgarles algunos días de descanso o no. La idea tampoco era que alguno de ellos –o los dos- sufriera una lesión.

Después Jimmy se quedó un rato en la cocina, pues esa noche le tocaba lavar la vajilla, y cuando entró a la habitación que compartía con Chazz las luces ya habían sido apagadas. El moreno estaba de espalda a la puerta y el otro no podía estar seguro de que aún estuviera despierto. Le hubiese gustado hablar con él, disculparse por haberle tratado tan rudamente en la mañana. Se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Qué diablos, si no hablaba ahora sentía que iba a explotar. Se aproximó entonces a la pequeña litera que usaban para dormir. Chazz ocupaba la cama de arriba. Jimmy le pinchó la espalda con un dedo.

-Oye, Chazz, ¿estás dormido? –preguntó.

-¿No ves que sí? –respondió él a su vez con ironía.

Chazz no se movió ni hizo intento por voltearse a mirarle. Jimmy suspiró; sabía que su compañero estaba enojado con él pero al menos le había respondido y eso ya era _algo_.

-Estás molesto conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Oh, No lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si me dejas ponerlo de esta forma?: En este momento yo preferiría hablar con Stranz y Fairchild Van Waldenberg antes que contigo.

Y eso ya era decir bastante, pensó el rubio, desalentado. Después de todo, el par de hermanos _casi_ había logrado arrebatarles la medalla de oro en Montreal debido a sus trampas.

-¡Por favor! Lo siento mucho, ¿OK? No era mi intensión responderte de mala manera.

Chazz se colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza.

-Lo que sea. Mejor vamos a dormir.

Jimmy le quitó la almohada de la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo.

-Resolvamos esto _ahora_ –dijo seriamente el rubio.

El mayor suspiró y luego saltó de la cama al suelo.

-Pensé que éramos amigos ¿vale? –comenzó sin poder contenerse más- Podías haberme dicho que Katie rompió contigo y no guardarte todo esa frustración para ti solo. ¿Pensabas que iba a reírme de ti o qué?

Jimmy iba a replicar pero se arrepintió en el último momento. La expresión de su cara cambió de la vergüenza al enojo en un instante.

-Un momento. Yo nunca dije que Katie me había dejado a _mí_. Además, sí, admítelo, reírte de la gente sería típico de ti.

-Bueno… -no supo qué decir a eso-. Tienes razón. A ambas cosas, supongo –admitió-. ¿Pero entonces qué rayos pasó entre ustedes?

-Yo terminé con ella.

-¿Pero por qué? –quiso saber Chazz, sin comprender; su tono de voz era casi desesperado- Ustedes se la llevaban tan _bien_…

-Yo… -el rubio dudó. Decirle la verdad al otro podría terminar su amistad. Y aquella amistad era algo que él atesoraba bastante.

-Sólo dilo, _bro_. ¡Me vas a hacer perder la escasa paciencia que tengo de nuevo!

-Pensé que amaba a Katie, ¿de acuerdo? pero luego me di cuenta que yo realmente quería a alguien más… ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Chazz se quedó sin aliento ¿Cómo que alguien _más_? Ellos prácticamente sólo tenían contacto con el entrenador Robert y Jesse esos días, cielo santo. Él incluso había dejado de salir con chicas y ahora asistía regularmente a las reuniones de adictos al sexo. No podía haber alguien más, diablos. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar el repentino ataque de celos.

-¿De quién estás hablando? –no pudo evitar preguntar, porque a pesar de todo, necesitaba saberlo.

Jimmy pareció dudar una vez más y ahora estaba incluso sonrojado. Chazz quiso lanzarse a su cuello y estrangularle hasta que el otro finalmente confesara. Al verle, el rubio suspiró, tomando finalmente una decisión. Pensaba arriesgarlo _todo_, porque de no hacerlo podría arrepentirse algún día. Sin embargo estaba muy nervioso y asustado, no podía negarlo; su corazón latía con tal fuerza en su pecho que ahora le costaba respirar.

-Estoy hablando de ti –finalmente dijo con un hilo de voz. Luego desvió su mirada, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

El pensamiento fugaz de que el rubio sólo se estaba burlando de él pasó por la mente de Chazz. De alguna forma el rubio se había enterado de sus sentimientos y ahora le estaba poniendo a prueba. Devastando, dio un paso atrás, imponiendo algo de distancia entre ambos.

Luego cambió de idea y volvió a aproximarse.

Era Jimmy de quien estaba _dudando_ ahora. Jimmy, un chico que apenas tenía experiencia besando, un chico que sólo había tenido una novia en su vida –Katie-. Si Chazz era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que el rubio no era una persona tan ruin. Y ciertamente le gustaría poder decir lo mismo de él mismo. Los dos eran personas muy diferentes. Siempre lo habían sido, dentro y fuera de la pista de hielo. Chazz había recurrido a ese tipo de trucos para llevarse una chica a la cama muchas veces. Jimmy era demasiado noble para siquiera pensar en hacer algo así.

La lógica era simple entonces: Jimmy decía la verdad.

Jimmy había tenido al valor de hacer lo que él nunca pudo.

Se había confesado primero.

Chazz se regodeó un instante en la ironía de ese hecho y luego comenzó a sentir cierto pánico. Oh, Dios mío… Qué decir ahora, cómo responderle al otro. Jimmy parecía esperar una respuesta de su parte y él ciertamente no quería estropearlo todo con alguno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Pero qué diablos; él era una persona más de acción que de palabras ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?

Lo que quería estaba justo frente a él.

Y, maldita sea, iba a tomarlo.

Aferró una mano a su nuca y le obligó a juntar sus labios en un beso feroz. Jimmy se sorprendió con esa acción pero no hizo intento en rechazarle o echarse atrás, lo cual complació mucho al otro. Los labios del rubio eran suaves y tibios y pronto el moreno tuvo la necesidad de adentrarse en su boca. Sabía que Jimmy era poco experimentado en ese tipo de intimidad, pero eso no parecía importarle o incomodarle. Él respondió con igual fervor, tratando de aprender al mismo tiempo que se permitía disfrutarlo.

Y era dulce, tan dulce…

Sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos, sus mejillas y cuello lentamente, mientras que su compañero tomaba su boca con pasión. Chazz estaba fascinado de aquella calidez. Y cuando el beso finalmente terminó, el rubio escondió el rostro en su cuello. El otro trató de no reír. Le parecía gracioso ese inesperado ataque de timidez después de aquel despliegue de lujuria, aunque tampoco se quejó por eso.

-¿Sabes? –dijo, tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente- Por un momento pensé que me ibas a confesar tu incondicional amor por Jesse.

Todavía en su cuello, Jimmy bufó.

-Eso sólo prueba cuán idiota eres.

-Hey, pero aún así me quieres, ¿no?

-Sí, claro que sí. Pero… -su voz sonó algo temerosa- ¿qué hay de ti?

-¿No crees que ya respondí a esa pregunta? -no podía creer que dudara a esas alturas si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no- Eres algo lento pare entender ciertas cosas, ¿no es verdad? Mejor déjame responderte de nuevo. Después de todo, me interesa aclarar bien ese punto contigo.

Y sin decir más, Chazz volvió a besar a Jimmy.

Y sumergidos en ese beso, ambos sonrieron.

_Terminado el 10 de enero de 2010_


End file.
